All that's left
by Sacren
Summary: Zoro calls Sanji. Sanji hopes he made the right decision. AU. Most information used in it is pre-time skip and some information on looks post time skip.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji woke to the irritating sound of his phone ringing. He slid out of the bed careful not to wake the beauty next to him.

The display on his phone showed Zoro's name and the picture of a marimo that he'd googled and set as his image, brought a sly smile to his face even now. Now being almost three in the morning, fuck sake Zoro this had better be important.

He slid his finger over the screen to the answer button. Answering whilst rubbing sleep out his eyes.

'What is it moss head?' no point in wasting pleasantries on a plant after all.

'Can you come pick me up?'

Strange no insults he sounded as tired as Sanji felt maybe that's why.

'Kuina kick your ass again? What the hell were you two still doing up, you have that competition tomorrow'

Sanji fumbled around for a cigarette whilst using his shoulder to hold the phone he lit the cigarette, waiting for Zoro to answer.

'Look can you come get me or not curly'

Finally an insult tension Sanji hadn't even realised he had been holding was released.

'Fraid not mossy. I got lucky last night and you know me I like to at least make them a breakfast fit for a Queen'

The phone stayed quiet and Sanji began to worry he'd been cut off before Zoro finally spoke.

'I knew you were never serious about us, I know we're just friends but just this once can you please just come' This was unlike Zoro normally he'd just laugh it off or wind Sanji up.

Sanji felt his stomach twist what the fuck was wrong with the moss ball. He picked up the TV remote and sat down on the couch.

He had already done the talk with Zoro. Friends with benefits nothing more. He knew that Zoro wanted more but Sanji was all about the woman. Their perfect beauty needed to be worshipped but apparently he liked plant life too….more specifically one marimo plant. He couldn't do it though he couldn't go further with Zoro, if he went to him now that was the wrong signal to send, he could feel anxiety and guilt crushing his chest as he made what he hoped was the right decision.

'Look Zoro get Koshiro to take you home, I'll come over this evening and we can talk ok? You can tell me whatever Kuina did to piss you off this time or if you're skipping the competition I'll come this afternoon.'

The line was silent, he heard a few slow deep breaths before some rustling and the call got cut off.

The fucker had hung up on him. He put his cigarette out in the ashtray and lit a new one. His body shook slightly with rage erasing all feelings of guilt and anxiety, that god damned fucker had hung up on him and he'd been civil to the…

The channel he had flicked onto was the 24 hour news channel. It showed a building that was on fire, the kind of fire where you'll be lucky if there's anything left once it's out. The fire fighters were doing their best but what caught Sanji's attention was the ambulance sitting to the side, a figure sitting in the open back. They may have been black from the soot and a thick trail of blood went down on side of his face; that green hair though stood out anywhere. That was Zoro which meant that building must be the dojo. Sanji felt his stomach twist and all the earlier anxiety came back in force, Zoro just sat there staring at his phone like someone had died.

No surely he would have said if….

Even with the communication skills of a rock he would have mentioned if someone had died right?

Then again he never mentioned the fire, the ambulance and the bleeding.

God dammit Marimo

Sanji stubbed out his cigarette and bolted to the bedroom grabbed his clothes and began throwing them on. He wrote an apology to the angel rather than wake her, he could break his rules once right? He'd worry about that later first he had to go retrieve that moss brained idiot. He glanced at the TV screen as he went to switch it off noticing the absence of green.

* * *

All character belong to Oda obviously.

First story please don't be too harsh. Mainly just wrote this down because I need to get it out of my head so I can study.

So thanks if you actually read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji pulled over to check the coordinates in the app again. It was usually pretty accurate but right now it was showing Zoro being in the middle of the road; he quite clearly wasn't.

He'd laughed when Kuina had given him the app, every time he'd met up with Zoro she had been there like a parent handing a kid over. He'd thought she was being an overprotective, he really should have known better after all they only met because the Marimo had gotten lost.

His phone had died and he'd came into the Baratie. He'd eaten and then sheepishly asked if he could use the phone, after Sanji had laughed him off Zeff had wandered over. Whatever Zoro had said convinced Zeff, they had went in the back and somehow Sanji had ended up driving the moss brained idiot home.

Except it didn't quite go that way, he couldn't even remember how the conversation went from him cursing his luck and wasting his precious evening on a Neanderthal. When had the insults turned into something vaguely flirting? Zoro lived about an hour away from Sanji's, he lived in the opposite direction from his friends. It had clicked that he could take a chance with Zoro, sate some curiosities of his and no one would know. If they did he could claim Zoro was lying. His reputation as a ladies man could remain unstained.

He had taken Zoro home that night just not the home he was supposed to. That had been what 6 or 7 months ago. Zoro hadn't told anyone but Kuina; that was only because she usually dropped him off. Thanks to his odd hours no one ever saw Zoro come or go, his friends knew nothing. It had all been going so well until tonight, he'd find Zoro make sure he was ok. Then once everything had settled he'd break it off, yea that would be best. He'd hand Zoro back to Kuina, delete this weird tracking app and…..

Shit

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he got out the car, she'd better be ok. How could he get so distracted that he'd forgotten about Zoro's beautiful, delicate and slightly violent sister.

He followed the app to the middle of the road and found Zoro's phone, screen smashed but still on. Well that explained why he'd gotten no answer on the way over here, dammit Marimo, he picked up the phone and slid it into his pocket.

He took a long drag on his cigarette and looked around, he was pretty sure that this was where Zoro lived but he'd never visited or picked him up. Kinda regretting it now….

He started heading towards the first block of apartments to check the names, he was placing his bets at Zoro going home rather than into the park on the other side of the road. He checked the name list and started towards the next building, stubbing out his spent cigarette and lighting another to help keep his growing anxiety at bay. He fought to keep his thoughts away from what he had seen on the tv and focused on finding him. Next set of names nothing again….fuck.

He was walking towards the third set when someone called out to him.

* * *

Thanks for the comments guys :) Made my day when I finally worked up the courage to read them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji turned round, it was a teenager dark hair, baggy grey hoody and old worn jeans.

'Yea I'm looking for a guy called Zoro he lives about here. Green hair 'bout my height'

The teenager grinned.

'Yea I know him he passed here a while ago looking pretty beat up. His buildings that one'

He pointed at the building next to the one Sanji had been heading to.

'Come on I know a trick to open the door'

Sanji stubbed out his cigarette and followed the dark haired boy.

'You just have to hit it at the right point' the teen muttered whilst eyeing the edge of the door.

He stepped back slightly and slammed his shoulder into the door just slightly above the catch.

To Sanji's surprise the door actually opened, the teen held the door open with a mocking bow and a cheeky grin.

Sanji stepped by him

'He lives on the 8th floor' the teen said grabbing Sanji's arm.

Sanji spun slightly to get the grip off and noticed the grin was gone, the kid looked serious.

'Don't fuck this up Sanji, you'll find him on the roof the doors at the end of the 8th floor '

The teen let go of the door and ran off down the street.

Sanji found himself frozen to the spot what the fuck did that kid mean and how the hell did he know his name.

The door clicking shut shook him out of his stupor, Zoro had probably told him or maybe he'd been to the Baratie. He ignored the queasy feeling as his stomach clenched, he told himself not to worry about it as he headed to the stairs. If he happened to be taking them fast that's just because he was tired and the sooner he got up there the sooner he could stop running around. Not because he was worried about Zoro because he wasn't honest he wasn't.

* * *

* small note the door trick is something that works on the close doors round where I live.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji made it to the eighth floor glancing left he noticed a few doors to apartments and at the end of the short hall a door.

It had a conveniently large sign stating roof access. It's as though someone was trying to make this easy for him.

He passed the doors smiling slightly at door 804 as the numbers had been replaced with bright green ones.

Guess he now knew where Zoro lived. He opened the roof access door and headed up the last flight of stairs.

The door at the top was open. The view was beautiful with the park visible off the front of the building.

Sat on the edge of the roof staring at that exact view was Zoro. Although it was still dark Sanji would recognise that outline anywhere.

'Hey Marimo you didn't answer your phone'

He slid his hand into his suit trousers and ran his fingers over the broken phone.

Zoro leaned back slightly and took a long drink out of a bottle he was holding.

'If you'd told me what had happened to the dojo I would have come you know mosshead'

Sanji waited but the stubborn bastard stayed silent.

'Zoro' Sanji's voice cracked slightly, he really didn't want to ask this 'Where are Koshiro and Kuina? Are they ok?'

He edged closer to Zoro, he wasn't sure if the moss brain was the kind of person who would jump, so the closer he got the better he felt.

Zoro took another long drink from the bottle, he held it up checking it was empty and placed it next to himself.

'Their dead Cook, I got out the building, they didn't' He gave a dark chuckle 'I tried to find them but I ended up outside, I wanted to go back in, fucking medics gave me a sedative and dumped me at the ambulance'

Zoro sighed, Sanji was close enough now to see that he was shaking slightly.

'When I came round it was too late the building had collapsed, the medic told me no one else got out'

He picked up another bottle, opened and drank deeply again.

Sanji pulled out his cigarettes and went to sit next to Zoro, his usual white t-shirt was blackened, his haramaki was missing.

He lit his cigarette 'Shit I don't even know what to say, asking if your ok would just be stupid'

Zoro laughed again 'Doesn't this come under the emotional shit that you don't want to deal with'

Sanji cringed he had said that when they started, well being "friends". He avoided relationships because he found they left him drained. He loved woman, he loved praising them and making them happy but being like that all the time left him worn out. He couldn't complain to them or let them know when he down.

He told Zoro that he was interested in guys because he then didn't have to deal with the emotional shit has he had so eloquently put it and he didn't have to be nice all time. With him and Zoro the constant insults just worked, left him relaxed.

'Look Sanji I'll be fine I'm not gonna jump if that's what you're worried about, you can go back. Sun's not even up yet bet she won't have noticed you're missing'

Zoro took another swig, as he brought it back down he noticed Zoro shift slightly, almost as if he were drunk. Zoro never got drunk, Sanji suddenly remembered the blood he'd seen on the tv. He grabbed Zoro's chin turning him so he could see his left side, there was blood-soaked gauze over his left eye, the hair above it was caked with blood too.

'Why the hell are you not at the hospital?' Sanji yelled in disbelief

'Don't like hospitals' Zoro pulled his face free

'You hit your head, your unbalanced what if you fell of the fucking roof?'

Zoro shrugged.

Sanji got up grabbed Zoro by the back of his shirt and dragged him off the edge of the roof and headed for the stairs

'Fucking asshole if you won't go to the hospital I'm at least calling a doctor'


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji stopped outside Zoro's door.

'Keys Marimo'

'S'not locked' Sanji sighed and opened the door.

The living room was clean, white walls and wooden floors. Though with a couch and nothing else in the room, it wasn't surprising. He started to feel that weird anxious feeling build up again, fuck he needed to concentrate back to Zoro.

'Sit down Marimo I got a couple of calls to make'

Zoro thumped down on the couch and began staring intently at the floor.

'Can I use your room to make the calls?' Sanji asked looking at the doors that all had numbers on them. What the fuck Marimo?

'Room 3'

Later Sanji told himself he'd ask for an explanation later. He walked into the bedroom and found it as barren as the living room. Zoro had a single bed and a cupboard. No wonder Zoro never let him come over here.

Sanji checked his phone it was almost 6am. He went into his contact list and selected Zeff.

'What is it Eggplant?' Zeff straight to the point as always

'I can't come in today can you cover me'

'You in trouble boy?'

'No' Sanji sighed 'Just need to help someone'

'Fine take the week or better yet don't come back at all'

'Fuck sake Old Man I'm coming back' Sanji yelled down the phone

And Zeff hung up. That shitty old bastard Sanji pulled his arm back ready to launch his phone at the wall and stopped. He breathed slowly to calm himself no need to break another phone and he still had calls to make.

Next he needed a Doctor. He thought about it his first instinct was to call Chopper but then Luffy would come and with Luffy came chaos. So Law it was then, he dialed the number and hoped he wasn't busy.

'Black Leg-ya' Law answered

'Hey Law I need a favour can you come look at someone for me?'

'Hmmm shouldn't you call Tony-ya?'

'Ah he's staying with Luffy and well….'

'I'll need the address then Black Leg-ya' sighed Law

Sanji gave him the address and headed back into the living room where the Marimo was exactly where he'd left him.

He sat down next to him.

'So are the doors numbered so you don't get lost Mossy?' Sanji laughed trying to get some reaction out of him. He placed an unlit cigarette in his mouth out of habit.

He saw Zoro twitch slightly and then he quietly muttered 'Yea'

Sanji's jaw dropped open and his cigarette fell onto the couch, he snapped his jaw shut quickly. That was not the response he'd expected.

'Kuina gave you that damned app didn't she?' Zoro asked

'Um yea she said if you got lost when we hung out to use it but we never actually went out anywhere' Sanji cringed. He wasn't sure what Kuina thought their relationship was but she clearly thought enough of Sanji to trust him with her little brother.

Sanji wanted to ask more but there was a knock at the door, Sanji went to answer it.

'Hey Law I didn't think you'd get here this fast'

'Just finished the night shift at the hospital down the road' Law answered as he walked in.

Sanji had forgotten how close the hospital was, maybe he should have just dragged the Marimo there but he had the feeling that Zoro would have put up a fight and injured himself even more.

'How did you get past the first door Law?'

Law just raised an eyebrow. Oh yea fucking devil fruit users.

'I'll leave you two alone Law this is Zoro, Zoro this is Law he's a Doctor. What rooms your kitchen?'

'Room two Cook'

Sanji walked into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes he was getting tired and he really wanted a smoke, he'd need to find out if that was ok with the Mossball.

He looked round the kitchen, who the fuck doesn't own a cooker. Fuck sake, he opened the fridge, which had a tub of takeout and nothing else. Sanji slammed the door shut, why the hell did he have to like this idiot when there was so many beautiful ladies out there.

He stood against the counter and waited, for Law to finish and thinking of recipes he could make without a cooker. Dammit he was probably going to have to buy stuff to make sandwiches.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that's read this far. Special thanks to those who have reviewed you guys are so nice :D Updates might slow down a bit for a while I really need to study


	6. Chapter 6

'Black Leg-ya I'm done' Law walked into the kitchen

'Is he ok?'

'Well he split his head open, I've stapled it shut. His eye is damaged I'll need to check on it when I come back. He doesn't seem to be suffering from smoke inhalation but keep an eye on him, call me if he starts acting strange. I took blood anyway, and I need to access his records to confirm a few things' Law looked thoughtful for a moment 'Don't let him drink anymore alcohol and make him drink lots of water he should be dehydrated, need anything else Black Leg-ya? Or can I go now?'

'Yea Law thanks for coming, hope it's not too much of an inconvenience, I owe you one'

Law nodded and headed out, Sanji found a glass in one of the cupboards filled it with water and went out to the Marimo.

'How you feeling?' Sanji asked sitting next to him

Zoro glanced up furrowing his brow

'I meant are you hungry or tired. Um maybe you should have a shower first though. I mean obviously you're feeling like shit, I just meant ah fuck. I'll go out buy food, you have a shower and I'll be back does that sound ok' Sanji stammered out. God dammit he was usually calm and collected, usually he was good at being blunt and to the point

'Who says I want to eat your shitty cooking?' Zoro gave him a half hearted smile

God dammit Zoro was trying to make this easier on him, or was this just an easier way for Zoro to deal. Man he just wanted to grab and hug the stupid lug but that wasn't how they worked, it'd be too strange too soon.

Fuck it. Sanji let his arm slide round the marimo's waist and pulled him closer, from his slouched position Zoro ended up with his head on Sanji's lap. Sanji let his arm rest round Zoro's shoulder, stroking his arm gently. 'I'm so fucking sorry Marimo'. Sanji felt all the day anxieties ebb, he had found Zoro, he wasn't in a great state but he was alive. Sanji hadn't realised how important he had become to him, he would worry about that later, damn that later list was getting long. Right now he just comforted Zoro in silence ignoring the tears he could feel trickling onto his other hand.

* * *

I know this update is really short I'm practicing my spacing. Next chapter onwards I'm going to try to double the words count.


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji stood at the door to the roof again, the sun slowly rising and lighting up the figure sitting at the edge.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right as he walked over to the sitting figure.

'Who the hell are you?' he asked sitting next to the teen in the grey hoody.

The teen looked up and smiled, 'good work Sanji you got him of the roof'

This close up and with the morning light Sanji could see the kids was pretty skinny, blue eyes and his messy hair was dark brown.

'If you knew he was there why didn't you get him and how the hell do you know my name?'

The teen stood up, fuck he was scrawny. 'Look I'm going to make breakfast, come have some and we can talk' Wait had he gone to the shops? Why was he up here?

'Your doing great so far Sanji' the teen smiled 'Now go open the door' He pushed Sanji of the edge of the roof, his stomach twisted in fear, his body tensed and just as he hit the ground.

He woke up on Zoro's couch his heart racing and fighting off the panic, that had been to damn realistic. He checked his watch it was past two in the afternoon, he gently slid out from under Zoro and did exactly what the creepy dream had told him to.

The clatter of four swords falling in through the door, woke Zoro. Zoro took one look at them and flew off the couch, towards them.

Ignoring the darker coloured swords he grabbed the white one staring at he whispered 'Wado' he pulled the blade out inspected it and carefully sheathed it and placed it at his side. He picked up the next one 'Yubashiri's broken' he sighed and checked the last two.

'So if they have names what are the other two called then' asked Sanji genuinely curious.

'This one is Sandai Kitetsu and this one is Shusui' Sanji may not fight with blades but it didn't stop him admiring them.

'So you fight with two and have two as spares?'

Zoro glanced up 'No I fight with three' he held up the white sword ' This is Wado Ichimonji and it belongs…..belonged to Kuina. The broken blade was my third, how did you get these Sanji? They were at the dojo I didn't find any when I left'

Sanji paused what the hell was he supposed to say hey Zoro I had some weird dream where an asshole teen told me to open the door before pushing me off the roof and tada your beloved swords were there.

Nope not a hope in hell was he saying that it sounded fucking crazy in his head never mind saying that out loud.

'I woke up because I thought I heard something, they were there when I opened the door to check, they fell in and how the hell do you fight with three swords anyhow'

Zoro's looked up smiled a bit 'I'll show you sometime, your doctor told me I'm going to need rehab before I can fight again though'

Sanji nodded he had noticed it sometimes had taken Zoro a couple of attempts to pick up his swords.

'Look you go for a shower I'll go and buy some food. Where's your nearest shops?'

Zoro stared at him for a second looking thoughtful 'Google it' he said as he turned and walked towards the bathroom.

He went down the street to his car. He pulled out his phone and noticed a new message, "Hey sweetie got your message. Hope you found your friend, call me if you want to meet up again ;)" Ah the wonders beautiful women, he imagined waking up next to the gorgeous brunette he had been with last night and making her breakfast in her kitchen, that had a cooker unlike some green haired bastard who not only didn't have a cooker but kept interrupting his beautiful fantasies. He pulled tissues out his glove box and wiped away the blood from his nose, he was going to have to decide what he wanted from this…...relationship? with Zoro.

Since his last girlfriend he had avoided would make the woman he was with feel like the centre of the world for a night but his life fell apart when he had dated. He never visited his friends, he would be late to work and giving everything he had to her everyday left him emotionally drained. Zeff had just told him he was a perverted idiot who thought with the wrong head. When she had suddenly announced that he was just too much to deal with and shattered his heart into a million pieces; Zeff had kicked his sorry ass back into the kitchen and made him phone and apologise to his friends.

Zoro was different he made Sanji happy without him losing control, he'd seen him a couple of times a week for months, breaking his one night only rule.

He'd still met with his friends regularly and got to work on time and being able to bicker with Zoro was relaxing and fun…..sometimes , other times he just wanted to kick that asshole across the room. Maybe they could really fight sometime, he felt his stomach twist, after Zoro got his eye fixed. Now wasn't the time to bring it up with Zoro but soon they should talk, he also had his reputation as a lover of woman to worry about.

Sanji fastened his belt started the car and headed to the local shopping district. Once he'd parked he headed for the phone repair shop and handed Zoro's phone in to get fixed, he figured the moss head would need it.

Next he went to a market and bought everything he needed to make….sandwiches, maybe when they had ate they could head to his place and have a real meal.

When he arrived back at Zoro's flat a large man with white hair and a cigar was leaving 'We'll talk later Roronoa' the man scowled at Sanji and headed for the lift. Inside Zoro was talking to a man in a suit and filling out some paperwork. The man glanced over the paper seemed happy with it and stood up. 'Thank you Mr Roronoa, an attendant will come and pick you up on Wednesday and drive you', he shook Zoro's hand 'Once again I'm very sorry for your loss' he turned nodded at Sanji and left.

'That was lieutenant Smoker and Mr Adams from the funeral home, they found Koshiro and Kuina this afternoon. They said the morgue will release them tomorrow' Zoro ran his hand through his hair, showing the staples that Law had put in. 'Even now Koshiro's protecting me, he had everything arranged and paid for.'


	8. Chapter 8

Sanji had stayed at Zoro's the last three nights. During that time he'd dragged him out to buy a suit after discovering that all Zoro owned was a drawer full of white t-shirts, one red and white striped shirt, a blue tank top and a whole load of black trousers. He'd also bought a small counter top cooker so he could make some meals, he had wanted Zoro to come stay at his but they were unsure when Smoker was coming back. So he had grabbed a bag full of stuff from his place, he didn't want to leave the Moss Ball alone just now. They had avoided any heavy topics settling for childhood stories and time spent reading (for Sanji) and training on the roof (Zoro). At night though they had to crush up on Zoro's single bed and Sanji couldn't deny there was something comforting about curling up that close; at Sanji's, Zoro always stayed in the spare room when he spent the night, usually when it was a late night meet up or Kuina couldn't pick him up.

Yesterday Law had stopped over and after inspecting Zoro's eye had announced it a lost cause. He used his ability to replace the eye with a fake and stitched it all shut, Zoro didn't seem to mind and had just laughed talking about what an awesome scar it was going to make. Law had said he would come back again after the funeral to check up on everything and remove the staples.

Sanji had left to go get more food, when he remembered that he had never actually picked up Zoro's phone. He went and picked it up before getting enough food in to do them the next few days, the funeral was tomorrow.

He returned to Zoro's and let himself in, turns out he never locks the door. Sanji supposed it was probably because he didn't exactly have much to steal, he hadn't bothered to ask.

As Sanji walked in he saw Zoro standing with his back to him talking to Smoker

'The woman you fought was part of the Baroque works team, she passed away last night and it's likely it was her partner who attacked the dojo last week. As both of you are registered fighters no charges will be pressed against you. Her partner on the other hand killed a civilian and we are currently searching for him'

Sanji stood there frozen as Smoker patted Zoro on the shoulder.

'I'll be in touch when we know more'

Smoker left nodding at Sanji as he walked by.

Sanji's could feel rage building, Zoro turned round 'Look Sanji I can explain'

Sanji felt himself move before he could stop himself, he kicked Zoro clear across the room, he saw the wall give way slightly.

'You don't hurt woman you asshole, because of you Kuina's dead. How could you kill a woman; we're men, we're supposed to protect them' Sanji yelled at the slumped figure.

'So it's not that I've killed someone that's the problem, just that I killed one of your precious delicate flowers, fuck you Curly' Zoro yelled 'I know it's my fault that Kuina and Koshiro are dead. I can't change anything but at least let me explain' Zoro stayed slumped his voice had went quiet and broken when he talked about his family.

'Fuck this' Sanji dropped his bags and left before he gave into his temper and kicked the green haired bastard again. He couldn't help a twist of guilt as he turned his back to the still slumped Zoro.

As he left he saw that damned teen again standing at the roof's door.

'Sanji are you really gonna leave him like that?'

'I didn't sign up for this crap you go deal with him' Sanji snapped and started of towards the stairs

'Don't you think I would if I could' he heard him say before he heard a door open he turned hoping he had gone into Zoro's flat but when he glanced back it was the roof door he saw shut.

He made it down to his car in record time. As soon as he was inside he pulled out his cigarettes and smoked to calm his nerves. He needed space to calm down, his first instinct was to go to the Baratie but it was Zeff who had drilled into him never to hurt a woman. Going there would probably just stress him out more. He decided to go to Luffy's house, it was just outside of the city, Garp had given him the place to keep him out of trouble.

Sanji pulled up outside the huge house and instantly felt calm, he may spend most of his time at his city flat but this was home. He got out his car and halfway to the house before he got jumped by an over excited Luffy, begging him to cook food for him. He went into the kitchen and levered off the over excitable teen.

'Ok Luffy who's all here then, just me everyone is staying here but their out' He made a sulky face 'Garp says if he catches me in the city again he's going to make me join the marines'

'What did you do this time Luffy' Sanji sighed

'I broke all the animals out of the zoo, they looked sad and I wanted them to join my crew' Luffy stuck his bottom lip out

Sanji couldn't help it, he ended up laughing.

'I also went to the Baratie' Sanji froze remembering the chaos that had been Luffy's first visit to the restaurant.

'Luffy please tell me the restaurants still in one piece'

'Yea Zeff made me wait out the back alley and gave me food, but you weren't there. He told me you had a week off are you okay Sanji?' Luffy looked genuinely concerned.

Sanji debated it and decided he couldn't lie to Luffy.

'No luffy I'm not okay, I don't know if I've done the right thing or not'

'Need to talk?' Luffy had his serious face on

'Maybe later Luffy, So what do you want to eat?'

'MEAT' Somethings never changed, some things in life were simple.


	9. Chapter 9

It was early evening, Sanji had waited until everyone had returned and made a small feast, cooking really did calm him.

When he was done he had joined everyone round the table, he even got to sit between his two beautiful princesses Nami and Robin. Once Luffy had finished and whilst everyone defended their food against his creeping hands, Luffy had talked loudly about his plans to sign everyone up to the fighting tournament. He had decided they would just have to find their last fighter in between the stages, because both Ace and Law had refused to join his team.

Sanji found himself relaxing and laughing along with the rest when Ussop had claimed he had come down with can't-fight-alitis and would happily support them from the sidelines. Nami talked excitedly about the route she had planned for them and Franky bragged about the ship he had built with his brother to take them to the different stages.

The conversation eventually turned to Sanji and how rare it was for him to come during the week and how they had missed him last weekend. Sanji explained that he'd taken time off and that's why he was here mid week, everyone seemed to buy it, though both Robin and Luffy seemed to be looking at him more than normal.

The conversation moved safely on but Sanji's brain was now stuck on a certain green haired swordsman. Surely Zoro would have called one of his other friends to come round and keep him company, shit Sanji slid his hand into his suit jacket pocket, yup he still had Zoro's phone. He stood up told Ussop and Franky to do the dishes and disappeared upstairs to his room.

He figured he could call one of Zoro's friends drop the phone with them and then they could go check on him and return it. He unlocked the phone, pulled up the contacts list and read the names, Koshiro, Kuina and Shitty cook (really Zoro). He then went into the texts maybe Zoro was just too lazy to add all the names to his contacts, there was his text conversation with Zoro and one from Kuina and that was it, the call log was just as bare.

'Shit' Sanji swore out loud.

'Is it time to talk now Sanji?' How the hell had Luffy got in the room without him noticing.

'Um I don't really know where to start' he'd not told Luffy anything about Zoro.

'Is it about your boyfriend Sanji?' Luffy asked innocently laying back on Sanji's bed.

'Uh Luffy why do you think I have a boyfriend? I don't date and I don't like guys'

'Well you've been seeing someone I can tell because the amount of girls, you've been with has went down. If it was a girl you'd have told us and you wouldn't come here anymore like last time'

Why did Luffy have to be so damn perceptive at times.

'He's not my boyfriend but yea I've been seeing a guy, please don't tell the girls Luffy' Sanji begged

'Hmmm I think they already know but I won't tell them'

'What?! How the hell would they know?'

Luffy laughed 'If I worked it out then Robin definitely has and she would have told Nami'

Sanji's dropped his head into his hands, what would his beautiful ladies think of him

'Don't worry Sanji no one here is going to judge you, so what's wrong with your boyfriend?'

Sanji covered everything; Them meeting in the restaurant, his suggestion, the months of meeting up, the early morning phone call, the fire, the peaceful nights in between, the thoughts that he wanted more, then the conversation he had walked in on today and his reaction.

'It doesn't sound like he meant to kill her Sanji, you really should have talked to him about it' Luffy had that scary serious face on.

'He hurt a woman, how was I supposed to react'

Luffy looked thoughtful 'I would hit a woman in a fight, does that make me a bad person?'

Sanji faltered

'I was raised by a woman that could more than hold her own in a fight, sounds like your friend was raised with a woman who could fight. You were raised to respect and not hit them.' Luffy sighed 'Everyone here has things they can and can't do, it's why my team is going to be the best between us we can do just about everything. You won't hit a woman I respect that as your Captain but you have to respect everyone else or this isn't going to work'

Sanji thought about it when he'd joined Luffy he had made it clear that his two rules were that he would never harm a woman and he would never fight with his hands. Luffy had still accepted him, knowing that sooner or later their team would face women in the tournament and that one of his fighters would be useless.

It wasn't just him Luffy knew the strengths and weaknesses of all his team, himself included. He was an insanely good judge of character.

He thought about Zoro, he didn't know a lot about his past but he'd never seemed like a bad person. Stupid, irritating and a boorish but never intentionally mean or hurtful (their fights didn't count). He started to wish he'd spent more time out with Zoro or at least finding out more about him.

'Hey Sanji'

Sanji dragged himself away from his thoughts.

'Yea Luffy'

'I want meat, I'm hungry'

Sanji sighed serious Luffy was gone and bottomless pit Luffy was back. He had helped though so 'OK Luffy I'll feed you'

Luffy cheered and ran out the room. Sanji followed after. While he was cooking they started talking again, when suddenly he remembered something.

'Hey Luffy what's the name of that group that Robin left, the one that keeps trying to find her'

'Hmmm I can't remember'

'Is it Baroque Works?'

'Yea that's them why?' Luffy started to drool as the plate of meat was placed in front of him.

'Because I think I've fucked up big time, the person Zoro fought and the one that attacked the dojo were both Baroque Work member's'

'Oh they also attacked Vivi recently she's staying with Kohza just now, they wanted to know where Robin is.'

'Why the hell didn't you tell me?' Sanji yelled someone had hurt one of his delicate flowers and no one had told him.

'Vivi didn't want you getting upset and doing something stupid, plus I'm sure we're going to face them in the arena' Luffy grinned ' and we're going to destroy them'

Sanji still felt pissed off but if Luffy was that confident who was he to argue and now he had to go and get ready for tomorrow. He had to pay his respects and see if he could do anything to fix the damage he had caused.

* * *

Last weekend of freedom. All my writing will have to be done on study breaks but I think I'm pretty close to finishing this. Once again thanks for reading and the amazing reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sanji was on the roof again. God-dammit not another stupid dream, he walked forward as he suspect grey-hoody was there. This time he sat next to him.

'So why am I here this time?'

'I'm guessing cause we need to talk' the teen responded

'Hmm your name would probably be a good start'

'Everyone just calls me Cole'

'Ok so how do you know Zoro then?'

'We we're in the same foster home as kids, until Koshiro adopted him'

That made Sanji pause he had always thought Koshiro was his dad.

'So your dream invasion deal, you a devil fruit user?'

'Sorta but look Sanji I'm only here because you want to fix things but right now he's on the wrong path, I need you to help him'

Sanji looked confused

'He's going to end up joining the marines' Cole sounded anxious

'So what? The Marines aren't that bad'

'The ones here aren't but Zoro's going to end up joining Vegapunks experiments because he has nothing to lose and he'll have given up on his dream'

Sanji still looked confused.

'Dammit you're going to wake up soon it'll be easier to show you'

The roof faded and instead he was in an arena he couldn't work out which one it was. It was sunny and had bubbles floating everywhere.

'This is the Saboady Arena the Marines run it and it's the last arena before you enter the New World Tournament. This is the fight your team will draw when they get here.'

Oz led him towards the arena and they walked in, the smell of copper hit him as he went in.

He sped into a run as he heard a gut wrenching cry that could only have been Luffy.

In the arena there was only two opponents a giant with bear ears on his hat and a bible and the other was Zoro. Zoro's damaged eye was healed over leaving him with a clean scar through it, his other eye showed no emotion at all as he stared down a battered and bleeding Luffy. He heard a noise to the side and saw himself coming out from under some rubble, what the hell was he crying? Where was everyone else?

'How could you do that to my nakama?' Luffy was shaking and it was only now he could see that he was crying to.

It was only then that Sanji noticed the amount of blood mixed into the piles of rubble near where Luffy and other Sanji were fighting. The arena was large and Sanji started walking closer to Luffy and the destroyed section of the arena.

'Don't look too closely Sanji, believe me' Sanji jumped he had forgotten the teen was there

The bear man leant forward and opened his mouth, light building in it. Zoro had his good eye shut as an aura built around him, it suddenly looked like he had three heads and six arms. The ground shook around Zoro, as he launched himself at Luffy with nine swords the bear released the built up energy at Sanji. The dust settled after the attacks bear-guy and a now normal Zoro stood still no emotions visible on his face at all.

'The Strawhats have been defeated by the Marine defense team, any survivor's will move no further in the competition' Zoro sheathed his swords, he turned with the bear-guy and began walking out the arena.

Sanji felt queasy his head began to spin, just as his knees buckled. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he automatically kicked out launching the person into the wall.

'Sanji relax, breathe you're on the roof again, none of that happened and you can stop it ever happening'

He tried to force himself to focus, not real his friends were alive…..but all that blood.

'How can I stop that happening?' Sanji whispered hugging his knees.

'I don't know know, just right now he's all alone and he blames himself for everything, he'll agree to give up control of himself to Vegapunk because he doesn't believe he deserves anything better than that.'

'Why can't you do it? You clearly know him better' Sanji accused

Cole looked pained 'I already failed him'

Sanji could hear the ring of alarm clock, the rooftop and the guilty looking teen disappeared and he woke up safely in Luffy's house. He ran to the bathroom as his stomach betrayed him. After his stomach had settled , he showered and got his suit on, he lit a cigarette and headed for the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed everyone was already there, he'd been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't heard them.

All the anxiety from his dream left him there they were safe and sound, he made them the most amazing breakfast he could and enjoyed the usual pointless conversations and bickering round the table.

'Hey Sanji can I come with you?' Luffy asked as Sanji was getting ready to leave.

Sanji thought about it.

Luffy in a graveyard. Nope not a good idea. He just got stuck with an image of Luffy pushing zombies back into the ground because where Luffy went so did chaos.

Luffy meeting Zoro. Nope Sanji would never get to have the talk he needed to have with Zoro, though knowing Luffy he could probably get Zoro to join his team. Though if Cole was telling the truth that seemed like a good backup plan.

'Luffy I thought Garp told you to stay out the city'

Luffy stuck his lip out 'But Sanji I want to meet your friend and I'm bored'

'Look Luffy how about this if you behave and I sort this all out. I'll bring him over'

'Yea and then he'll join my team and I'll have a complete crew' Luffy cheered

Sanji left and got in his car before anyone could ask too much about Luffy going on about a new member.


	11. Chapter 11

Sanji arrived at the cemetery before any of the other guests and walked up to Zoro. He was wearing the suit Sanji had bought him but with no tie, instead he had the top button undone.

'Hey Zoro'

Zoro nodded in response

'Sorry I left last night' Sanji walked closer and slid his hand into Zoro's, best to start how he planned to go on.

He felt Zoro relax a bit and noticed he was standing less rigid, Sanji was just happy that Zoro hadn't pulled away.

As people began to arrive Sanji tried to pull his hand back.

Zoro tensed a bit 'You don't have to if you don't want to'

Sanji took that as permission to not let go.

Zoro greeted everyone as they arrived and accepted their condolences..

He stayed with Zoro the entirety of the funeral and whilst everyone else left.

'Mr Roronoa the cars here to take you home' the man waited to lead Zoro.

'Want to come with me,I brought my car' Sanji decided to try his luck

'I'm going to go with him' Zoro said to the driver pointing at Sanji. The man nodded and left.

'I'm parked over by the entrance' Sanji couldn't help but feel happy that Zoro didn't seem to be rejecting him

Zoro nodded and started heading further into the graveyard

'Um the exits this way'

Zoro nodded and started going in the wrong direction again. Sanji grabbed his hand and led him out he was sure he heard Zoro muttering something about people moving the entrance.

They drove in back in silence; when they reached the apartments Sanji walked Zoro to his but couldn't help looking out for a grey hoody. The teen was noticeably absent and Sanji started to wonder if he should talk to Chopper about hallucinations and nightmares.

Once they were inside Zoro sighed and sunk into his couch.

'Thanks for today Curly but you can go now I'm fine'

'Actually I was hoping we could talk'

'Don't worry I won't tell anyone you were with a guy and no one at the funeral knew you, so you should be fine'

Sanji sat next to him 'Look my friend put everything into perspective, I should have listened yesterday'

Zoro looked at him suspiciously 'You're not going to kick me across the room again are you'

'I promise to listen and no matter what you say I won't kick you' Sanji held up a cigarette and Zoro nodded that it was fine, he lit it and waited.

Zoro sighed lay back so his head rested on the back pillow and stared at the ceiling.

'I was out walking a couple of weeks ago and ended up in the park across the road it was late 'bout midnight' Sanji was beginning to wonder just how often Zoro got lost.

'So I was walking around trying to find the gate and there was a woman crushing another woman.' Zoro paused looking disgusted 'She was increasing her weight with some kind of devil fruit power, trying to make her tell her something'

He could feel Zoro tensing up even just talking about it 'I had my swords in their case, so I got them out, usually all I have to do is threaten someone and they back off'

Zoro sighed 'Turns our she was twisted but pretty weak, once she was down I checked on the other woman she was in a pretty bad state.'

'I called the cops and an ambulance they took my details and sent me home, the next time I heard anything about it was when you overheard'

Sanji shuddered that was his idea of a nightmare, could he have hit a woman to save another? He guessed this was what Luffy had been getting at…...Wait thinking of what Luffy had said.

'The injured woman what did she look like?'

'Seriously Cook?' Zoro looked pissed off

Why would he be…...Oh he probably thought he was interested in how beautiful she was.

'Luffy told me our friend had a run in with Baroque Works that why I was asking'

'Oh' Zoro seemed surprised 'Uh she had light blue hair tied back and uh quite young I guess about our age or younger'

Sanji sighed that sounded like Vivi and with what Luffy had told him, he was now pretty sure Zoro had saved her. Man he'd been an asshole, Zoro had saved someone he didn't even know and it had cost him dearly.

'Yea that sounds like Vivi, Luffy didn't even tell me till last night that she had been hurt.'

Zoro let out a dark chuckle 'So that's why you came'

'Wait no, I'm here because I like you and…..' Oh crap he hadn't meant to just blurt that out

* * *

Chapter 10 was ready two days ago but I wanted 10 and 11 released together. So hope you enjoyed


	12. Chapter 12

'You what?' Zoro looked genuinely confused

Sanji suddenly felt like it was the first time confessing he'd liked a girl all over again.

Except this time he wasn't saying it to a beautiful flower but a mossball.

He could feel his face heating up but tried to keep his cool.

'I like you and I was thinking we could, you know go out' Sanji couldn't keep eye contact and instead stared intently at his shoes.

'Since you called me I've been thinking that I wanted to get to know you better and when I left I felt like shit'

Sanji waited for Zoro to say something and when the silence dragged on, Sanji looked up Zoro was staring at him like he'd grown another head.

Sanji ran his hand through his hair 'I mean if you don't want to just say…'

'No it's not that it's just' Zoro paused he looked pained 'I'm not a good person to be with and I know how you feel about woman' He sighed 'You probably just feel responsible for me just now'

Sanji was shocked that really wasn't the reaction he'd expected. Well the woman he had expected but what the hell did Zoro mean.

'If you're worried about how I feel we can take it slow but what do you mean about not being a good person?'

Zoro leaned back on the couch again.

'I keep fucking up people's lives, I don't want to screw up yours or worse get you hurt'

'Marimo why'd you think that?' Sanji was worried now he knew Zoro was in a bad place now he needed to find out how bad and how he could help.

'I didn't only get Kuina and Koshiro killed but I fucked up their life too.' Zoro got up and went to the kitchen, Sanji put out his cigarette and lit another. He was about to follow, when Zoro returned drinking straight out of a bottle of sake.

Zoro sat back down and took another swig.

'When I was a foster kid I went to the dojo, I was good really good, I could beat all the adults within a year of starting. When it was discovered that my foster father was spending all his money drinking and gambling Koshiro adopted me, so that I wouldn't get moved to another foster home.'

Zoro drank deeply again and sat slouched forward on the couch staring at the carpet. 'Even though I was never able to beat Kuina, Koshiro told her that because she was a woman she would eventually become weak and that I should take over the dojo'

Sanji could see the bottle shaking as Zoro carried on.

'She was so upset and angry, we got in an argument. I mean she was telling me she was becoming weaker and I still couldn't beat her'

Zoro gave a sad smile

'We agreed that one of us would become the greatest swordsman in the world and she was so close. I tried to fight Mihawk once and nearly got cut in half'

Sanji nodded that explained the scar down his chest.

'Things only got better between me and Kuina, when I moved out at 16. She set up the numbers in here and drove me around so I wouldn't get lost.'

'You've been in this flat over three years?' Sanji asked

'Yea'

'You've got nothing here I thought you had just moved in' That made the state of the flat that bit more depressing.

Zoro shrugged 'I just bought what I needed, Kuina would always take me to pick up food on my way home, or I'd walk down the road to the takeaway and I never had guests in here'

Sanji dreaded the answer but decided to ask anyway.

'I went through your contacts, I was looking for someone to bring the phone over when I realised I still had it. Don't you have any friends or exs? All I saw was Kuina, Koshiro and me'

Zoro shook his head.

'You said you were in foster care, you're not in touch in with any of the kids you stayed with?' A certain grey hoody was running through Sanji's head

Zoro seemed to pull into himself even more.

'I only ever stayed with one kid and their dead. He got jumped on his way to the dojo from his job. It was really late because there had been a competition. That's how they found out about my foster father'

'That's not your fault Marimo none of this is. It's just bad luck.'

'Bad luck?' Zoro paused thinking about it 'Maybe I'm cursed'

'I should have died in the car accident that killed my parents, then Elias would never have been out that late, Kuina would have inherited the dojo and it would never have been attacked. They would all still be alive but I seem to survive when I shouldn't, Mihawk didn't even kill me.'

Zoro raised his head looking Sanji straight in the eyes

'Do you know how many people he's killed? Yet I survived almost getting cut in half, if I'd died then Kuina and Koshiro would still be alive.'

Sanji saw the raw pain that Zoro had been hiding, how the hell had he missed this all the days he'd been here. Was Zoro really that good at hiding his emotions? He guessed that stoic look he always had was to hide this.

Sanji grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

'Look it's not your fault, you might be unlucky but I doubt your cursed. I'm sure Chopper could tell me if you were' Sanji had no idea if he could but he was desperate 'Accidents happen and your foster brother could still have been jumped that night even if he wasn't on his way to you. As for Kuina and Koshiro, you saved an innocent woman from being tortured, wouldn't you hate yourself more if you had just left her there?'

He sat there awhile he could feel Zoro's breathing slowing.

'Did you sleep last night at all?'

'No'

'Get some sleep I'm going to pack some of your stuff and you're coming to stay with me' No way could he leave Zoro here in this state.

Zoro nodded and curled up on the couch.

Sanji started by gathering up the stuff he had brought over from his place, he put it all into his bag and left it by the door.

Next he found Zoro's sword case, it only had three swords in it. He'd make sure that was ok with Zoro when he woke up. Next he found a gym bag and started packing clothes. While he was checking the drawers to confirm that he really did only own one style of trousers, Sanji found an old newspaper article.

He sat down on Zoro's bed staring at the photograph that was clearly a very young Zoro in his dojo uniform and standing next to him was Cole in the same faded grey hoody that had been haunting him for almost a week.

'So have you worked out where you know me from yet?' the teen asked sitting next to Sanji

'You're dead' Sanji whispered

Cole laughed 'Either that or I'm ageing really well'


	13. Chapter 13

Sanji had been eight when Cole had worked at the Baratie. He had been a busboy, so Sanji hadn't spent a whole lot of time with him, he'd worked there just under a year when he'd died

He did remember whenever it was quiet Cole had come round and would joke and kid around with him. Not that the Baratie was often quiet.

Then one day Zeff shut the restaurant for the day, Marines came and he spent the day talking to them. They had been suspicious of the restaurant, due to the high number of ex-cons working there but all the staff had been at the restaurant at the time.

The only time Sanji had heard Zeff say anything about the teen was when he overhead Zeff talking to Carne about how he wished the kid hadn't lied. Other than that Zeff wasn't one to dwell in the past and the Baratie was always busy, life had moved on.

'Yea I remember you now, it's been over ten years though.' Sanji felt bad he'd forgotten

'It's been twelve but don't worry 'bout it too much, it's not like I was in your life that much' Cole had always been irritatingly laid back.

'Zoro called you Elias though, did you lie about your name?'

'Nah check the article it's Elias Cole, Zoro was the only person that called me Elias though.'

'So what did Zeff mean when he said you'd lied? He seemed really pissed off'

The teen looked guilty 'I told him I was sixteen but I was only fourteen, I also told him I was working to help my struggling mum not that my foster father was drinking all the money, and there was no food for either me or my brother.'

He sighed 'I should have told someone but I didn't want them to take Zoro away. I'd looked after him since he was five, I was selfish and look where it's got him'

'That's what you meant when you said you'd let him down' Sanji could understand the staff at the Baratie was his family, he'd do anything for them. 'So what you should me could really happen?'

'That was kind of a worst case scenario but yea it could have happened. Right now you're on the right track.' the teen smiled 'You've still got a hell of a temper on you, so I had to make sure you'd take it seriously.'

Sanji lit a new cigarette 'If you weren't already dead I'd kick your ass for showing me that. Is it your way of making sure I stay with him forever?'

Cole looked surprised 'Oh I hadn't thought of that. Um all I wanted to do was make sure that when Smoker offered him a place in the Marines, he would say no.'

Sanji stared at him accusingly.

'Look if you don't wanna be with him just give him his phone and try and get him to make some new friends that'll keep an eye on him, check that he doesn't get too lost'

'He can't seriously be that directionally challenged?'

'It's a brain injury from the car crash when he was a kid. It's impossible for him orient himself or make maps in his head. It's called topographical disorientation but he'll deny it and tell you it's the world keeps moving and that he's not lost' the teen shrugged 'It's not really worth arguing with him he's pretty stubborn about it'

'That's why Kuina gave me that app isn't it?'

'Yea, anyway I need to go' Cole got up of the bed.

'Am I going to see you again?'

'Nope, I've done everything I can. Your all he's got left, so don't fuck it up' he smiled and left the bedroom.

Sanji followed but the living room was empty except for Zoro sleeping on the couch. Well great no fucking pressure then…..his cigarette had burned down so he stubbed it out and lit a new one.


	14. Chapter 14

After Sanji had finished packing, he made them dinner the day had disappeared. By the time they had eaten and they had cleared up its was past 11 at night.

'We can go to my place if you want but I was staying at my friend's last night, I had been planning on going back there if that's ok with you? I have my own room there and he's desperate to meet you'

Zoro looked a bit awkward 'I don't really mind either way' he looked round the apartment 'I'm getting sick of being stuck here'

Sanji was relieved, he had the feeling that if they'd gone to his apartment, Luffy would have showed up tomorrow. He really didn't want to get on the bad side of Garp.

By the time he arrived at Luffy's just before one and the house was thankfully quiet. He snuck in with Zoro and went straight to his room. He set an alarm to wake him up for breakfast and snuggled into bed with Zoro. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think that he could really get used to this.

Sanji woke up to his alarm going off, after switching it off he headed to the bathroom. Franky and Usopp shared a room on the ground floor near the garage, so they could build things together. Luffy and Brook had separate rooms but shared a bathroom, Sanji was on the same floor as them. The girls and Chopper had separate rooms on the next floor up and shared a bathroom. Sanji's was the only room with an ensuite and he counted himself lucky. It was just chance that he had joined before Brook and had claimed the better room.

After having a shower and getting himself ready he woke up Zoro. After he went back to sleep twice, Sanji literally kicked him out of bed.

'Have a shower and get dressed, I'm going to make breakfast just head down when you're ready' Sanji said while ignoring the glaring Marimo on the floor.

He went into the kitchen and started on breakfast, it would have to involve a lot of meat to keep Luffy happy. Bacon, sausages and eggs would have to do because apparently Luffy ate just about everything else. If he stayed here more he would probably put a lock on the fridge.

While he was cooking, Franky came up with a manic grin.

'Heard you sneaking in last night, brought your new girlfriend with you eh? That's SUPER!' he did his ridiculous pose putting his arms together to show a star.

Sanji was caught between embarrassed or laughing at the idea of Zoro as a girl. He settled on kicking Franky and his perverted grin out of his kitchen. He went over to the table and tried to get more information out of Sanji, he just ignored him. Sanji's nerves were wearing thin as Franky loudly told everyone about Sanji and his mysterious woman sneaking in.

When Luffy arrived he just laughed at Franky's story and started chanting for meat. By the time the beautiful flowers were seated he was pretty sure Luffy had been right when he'd said they knew already.

When Sanji started serving up he had to kick Luffy out the way so he could serve the ladies first. Once they were served Sanji fed the rest of the animals.

Sanji settled down to eat his own, he noticed Franky staring at him. After he threatened to put a fork in Luffy's wandering hand he asked the cyborg 'Something wrong?' the food seemed perfect to him.

'Um are you not going to wait for your girlfriend before you eat'

'Their foods in the oven I'll grab it when they come down'

Chopper started to look panicked 'Are you okay Sanji? Do you need a check up?'

'I'm fine Chopper, just a little tired' the reindeer calmed down but still glanced at him suspiciously whilst he ate.

Finally halfway through breakfast he heard footsteps wandering around in the hall and living room. After what seemed like the third time they passed near the door Sanji had yelled that they were in here.

He could feel the nerves building up, the guys round this table maybe…...definitely were crazy but they were his family. For Nami and Robin he would do anything, Zoro had better not screw this up.

The door opened 'Hey shitty cook you never told me where the hell the kitchen was'

'I'm a fucking awesome cook and your foods in the oven, I would have drew you a map but I bet your sorry ass would have still got lost'

Whilst Zoro was getting his food, Sanji carefully looked round the table. All the guys except Luffy were staring at him in shock, Luffy and the girls were just smiling at him.

As Zoro came back to the table he noticed that he had his swords at his waist, he was going to comment but then left it be figuring he didn't want to leave them lying around somewhere he didn't know.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the slower updates. I've been studying and I accidentally wrote another story. For the first time I actually had to go back and reread my last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

'Guys this is Zoro, Zoro the beautiful redhead is Nami and the other beautiful lady is Robin'

Zoro grunted in response and kept eating, stupid idiot didn't even know how to be polite to the ladies. He kicked him under the table 'Be nice moss brain'

Zoro looked at him 'Be nice? you're the one that only introduced the girls'

Sanji sighed 'Fine' He quickly pointed out and named the rest of the crew 'Happy now' he said sending a challenging look Zoro's way

Zoro nodded at the guys 'Yes you perverted idiot much happier'

What the fuck! Sanji aimed a kick to take out Zoro's seat but it was blocked by a sword that he hadn't even seen or heard being drawn. 'At least I have manners and good taste unlike some neanderthals'

He pulled his foot back as Zoro gave a small chuckle. 'Can't argue with the bad taste, I ended up with you didn't I'

Well Sanji had walked into that, he had moved closer to Zoro and the green haired idiot had stood up too, he was so focused on glaring at that moronic idiot that he'd forgotten where he was. Until he heard laughing, god dammit that idiot really wound him up.

He stepped back slightly and looked at the others round the table, Robin and Nami were laughing, Luffy was literally bouncing in his seat. The rest were a mixture of confused or shocked.

'So um Sanji bro are you going out with him?' Franky pointed at Zoro

Zoro had sat back down to finish his food, but glanced up at Sanji, as though he was as curious about the answer as Franky was.

Sanji ran his hand through his hair, this was awkward but he wouldn't lie, he glanced back at Nami and Robin; Well time to destroy his reputation as a worshipper of women.

'Yea Franky I'm going out with him' Franky looked disappointed. Crap he really wanted them to accept this.

Usopp started laughing 'I told you Franky never bet against Nami, especially when Robin bets with her'

Franky sat down and put it his head in his hands 'I'm never going to be able to pay her off'

'Don't worry Franky' Nami grinned 'We can work something out'

'Nami-swan' Sanji whined 'how did you know?'

'Look Sanji it was pretty obvious, even Luffy worked it out. I just took advantage of how un-observant the rest of the guys are' She sighed 'Though only Franky was stupid enough to bet against me'

'Zoro as in Roronoa Zoro, I assume' Robin was looking over at him

'Yea' Zoro responded having finally finished his breakfast

Robin nodded, Sanji was curious how much she knew about Zoro but his train of thought and any potential conversation with his angel was interrupted.

'Join my team!' apparently Luffy had waited long enough, he'd bounced onto the table and was sitting on it in front of Zoro 'I'm going to have the greatest team and we're going to beat Gol. and win the One Piece'

'Sencho-san I'm pretty sure he's already on a team. Am I right?' Robin asked

'I fight for Mihawk, but it's on bounty contracts I can leave if I want' Zoro answered

What the hell didn't Mihawk almost kill Zoro? Sanji was starting to feel guilty at how little he actually knew about his friend….boyfriend ok this was going to take some getting used to.

'Great then be my swordsman' Luffy grinned

Zoro looked confused 'You don't even know if I'm a good fighter, or anything about me'

'What are bounty contracts?' Sanji interrupted he wasn't' really into the whole arena deal and was only doing it in hopes of finding All Blue whilst travelling with Luffy.

''Really Cook?' Zoro looked at him and when he saw that Sanji wasn't kidding he just sighed and rubbed his eyes 'Mihawk doesn't have an official team he just sets bounties against the teams he's to beat, if you beat them he pays you. It means he only has to fight when he wants to.'

Sanji could almost swear Luffy's eyes were glittering 'Mihawk only picks the best to give the bounties to though' Luffy was now bouncing on his haunches 'and Sanji trusts you, so?' Luffy gave him the biggest grin

Sanji sighed he remembered when he agreed to join Luffy.

 _The kid had smashed through the restaurant window, thankfully the restaurant had been closed. Zeff had been furious, he caught Luffy but his brothers had gotten away; apparently the three played quite rough. When Zeff had tried to make Luffy work to pay off the window he had smashed about half of their plates, ate anything that was sent out to the guests and spent the entire time begging Sanji to join his team because he needed a chef and it needed to be Sanji. Zeff had eventually called Luffy's grandad, who happened to be a high level Marine. That had been awkward, Garp had been furious with Luffy and had banished him to the house outside the city. With the threat of joining the Marines looming over them Ace and Sabo had ran away to sea, from what Sanji had heard Ace had joined Whitebeard instead of his dad and Sabo was out travelling with Luffy's dad._

 _Of course Luffy wouldn't take no for an answer and after the third night he had shown up and tried to eat everything; Zeff had pulled Sanji aside 'Look you have two options Eggplant, first you join that kid and get him to leave me the hell alone and you can work here until you head out or I'll fire your ass now and you can join him straight away' Sanji had argued with Zeff, a lot, he loved the Baratie and wanted to take it over someday but Zeff had told him that he needed to leave and search for All Blue. So Sanji had taken the first option he kept working waiting for when the team was ready to head out._

Zoro was still just staring at Luffy, poor bastard probably didn't know what to say to the hyperactive teen bouncing on the table in front of him. Sanji sighed and kicked Luffy of the table.

'Stay of the table you animal' Sanji watched Luffy get up dust himself off and grin 'How about you give him sometime to think about it Luffy? Remember that patience thing I was talking about before'

Luffy put his arms behind his head and started whistling innocently.

* * *

So I had a question in the reviews about why Cole doesn't talk to Zoro. There's a few reasons -

1\. Zoro's depressed (there is hints through the story). Now if the only person to comfort him at his lowest point was dead he may be more inclined to do something stupid

2\. He doesn't want Zoro to rely on him, he wants him to find his own place in the world

3\. It would be really awkward and annoying to write


	16. Bonus Not Chapter 16

Okay I wrote this wee bonus chapter because I wanted to try writing from Zoro's perspective. It's chapters 1-4 done from Zoro's side. Hope you enjoy and chapter 16 will be up probably sometime next week.

* * *

The world came back slowly, first he could feel the heat, damn it was way to hot. The world was still black but his hearing slowly came back first it was only a buzzing ringing sound but soon he could hear the sirens, the water spraying and the shouts of the men. Finally dots of light appeared slowly melding together to reveal the horror show in front of him.

He stared at the closest thing he had ever had to a home, burning fiercely in front of him, someone had propped him up at the ambulance door, probably the fucker that had injected him with whatever had put him to sleep.

'Hey I didn't expect you to wake up anytime soon' it was that fucking asshole with needle, shining a light into his eyes…...eye. He put his hand up and could feel gauze over his eye, he remembered some timber falling onto him whilst he was trying to find Kuina and Koshiro. He had fallen and something sharp had dug into his eye, at the time the pain had been searing but now it was numb. He could only guess that needle man had gave him some really strong pain killers.

'Did anyone else get out?' He needed and feared the answer

'No sorry, you're the only one'

The medic was trying to do something to his head 'Leave me alone will you?' he moved away but hovered near waiting.

Numb that was the perfect description for how he was feeling, he wasn't emotional at the best of times but as the truth sunk in that Kuina and Koshiro were most probably dead and that somehow he had made it out, he just felt nothing. As though there was a gaping void inside him waiting to swallow him up but he didn't couldn't care, they were all that he had.

No there was someone else but knowing them they wouldn't want any part of this, he sighed and pulled out his phone. The hollow feeling was threatening to drag him under, he went to his phonebook and selected the name. The phone rang out, what time was it anyway? He was about to give up when he heard them answer.

'What is it moss head?' Zoro felt the tension rise he couldn't handle arguing just now

'Can you come pick me up?' He could feel his stomach starting to swirl, dammit he really just needed someone just now. Someone that wasn't the damn medic who was hovering around only kept at bay by his scowl.

'Kuina kick your ass again? What the hell were you two still doing up, you have that competition tomorrow'

His stomach dropped, he looked up at the flaming wreckage that was the dojo. He would never get to fight Kuina again, never beat her, never see her become the greatest.

'Look can you come get me or not curly' he couldn't even put any emotion into the curly but Sanji would suspect something was wrong without it. If he came it had to be because he wanted to not because he felt sorry for him.

'Fraid not mossy. I got lucky last night and you know me I like to at least make them a breakfast fit for a Queen'

Of course he had. Fuck he was torn between his pride and desperately not wanting to be alone, he knew he felt more for Sanji than he did. He'd known what he was getting himself in for and he had been fine with that until now, fine just this once screw his pride.

'I knew you were never serious about us, I know we're just friends but just this once can you please just come'

'Look Zoro get Koshiro to take you home, I'll come over this evening and we can talk ok? You can tell me whatever Kuina did to piss you off this time or if you're skipping the competition I'll come this afternoon.'

Zoro took a few slow deep breaths trying to keep the empty feeling that was winning at bay, he lowered the phone and as he did he hung up. That's what happens when you depend on others, they either die or let you down. He stared at his phone what the hell was he supposed to do, he had no one else, he let the emptiness win who needed emotions. He opened his phone again and this time he opened the map and selected home, he couldn't stay here.

He faithfully followed the app ignoring the medic telling him to wait, ignoring the looks he got off the few people he passed, he ignored the incoming calls from Sanji who the fuck needed him. Time passed strangely and he wasn't sure if it was the painkillers, the head injury that he could feel the blood flowing from or his new detachment from reality.

As he reached his apartment his phone started ringing again, he almost answered it, no he had made his decision fuck him. He turned and launched his phone down the street, he didn't care that it was his only connection with the outside world. Right now he couldn't care less fuck the world it just kept taking from him, he heard the phone hit the pavement further down the street and headed inside.

He made it to outside of his apartment with no real clue how he had got there, he opened the door and went inside. He picked the kitchen door and grabbed a some bottles of sake, he left his flat again and headed for the roof, he liked it there when Kuina visited they spent their time up there. Partly because the view was awesome but also because if she saw that he had done nothing with his flat she would worry.

He just sat there and drank he let the numb feeling take over, so that he didn't have to deal with what was happening, he let his mind go blank and just drank. The thought that he probably shouldn't be drinking with a mix of blood loss and what ever strong painkiller he had been given popped into his head but he just added that to the void and ignored it.

'Hey Marimo you didn't answer your phone'

The world came back, dammit why was he here and how the hell had he got up here without him noticing. Fuck it he really didn't want to deal with him right now. He leaned back and took a long drink out of his bottle.

'If you'd told me what had happened to the dojo I would have come you know mosshead'

Great so the Cook knew, now he was treating Zoro like one of his god-damned damsels in distress running to save them and make himself feel like a prince. Well fuck it he wasn't a fucking princess who needed saving from that perverted idiot.

He really just wished the idiot would leave he could feel the emotions coming back, he didn't want them he just wanted to be left the fuck alone.

'Zoro' He heard Sanji's voice crack, god-dammit cook don't ask please don't ask 'Where are Koshiro and Kuina? Are they ok?'

He could feel Sanji getting closer to him, why the hell did he come here? He took another swig from the bottle, he made sure it was empty and placed it down next to another empty one. When the hell had he finished the first bottle, dammit he needed to answer the idiot.

'Their dead Cook, I got out the building, they didn't' He gave a dark chuckle the irony wasn't lost on him 'I tried to find them but I ended up outside, I wanted to go back in, fucking medics gave me a sedative and dumped me at the ambulance'

He hated that medic, he knew he had just been doing his job but he should have been in there with Koshiro and Kuina, why the hell did he have to keep surviving. The void was retreating Zoro wished it would come back, his chest was tightening and he could feel that he was shaking.

'When I came round it was too late the building had collapsed, the medic told me no one else got out'

He picked up the next bottle and drank deeply, finishing almost half the bottle. He wished for once that he didn't have such a tolerance for alcohol he could really do with getting blackout drunk.

He felt Sanji sit down next to him and then he was hit with the smell of cigarette smoke, if he hadn't been so used to the smell being comforting he would probably have told him to put it out, for some reason he was no longer keen on fire and smoke.

'Shit I don't even know what to say, asking if your ok would just be stupid'

Then just go away shit cook and just leave me to the void, stop stirring everything up when you're just going to disappear with the first girl who looks your way. Wasn't it Sanji himself who had said that what he wanted out of Zoro was not having to deal with emotional shit.

He couldn't help but laugh 'Doesn't this come under the emotional shit that you don't want to deal with'

He guessed that Sanji was only here to make sure he didn't do something stupid because then he'd have to live with the guilt of not showing up when his 'friend' needed him. Sanji seemed to have a saviour complex where he had to save everyone even if they were his enemy. The sky was starting to get lighter but it still wasn't sunrise, Sanji seemed to be as lost in thought as Zoro was.

'Look Sanji I'll be fine I'm not gonna jump if that's what you're worried about, you can go back. Sun's not even up yet bet she won't have noticed you're missing'

Now Sanji would leave and he could go back to the numb place where he didn't have to deal with everything, he took another swig of his sake and felt himself shift slightly. Hmm maybe the alcohol was finally working, or maybe it was the blood loss he could feel the blood drying on his left arm and the fresh blood still trickling down from his head.

He felt a hand on his chin and suddenly he was looking at Sanji, he was surprised that Sanji looked genuinely concerned.

'Why the hell are you not at the hospital?' Sanji yelled at him. Zoro felt confusion coming through the haze of his emotions, did the cook actually give a damn or was he a really good actor.

'Don't like hospitals' He pulled his head free. Stupid hospitals they poked and prodded and gave you a stupid diagnosis. If it hadn't been for Kuina's insistence he wouldn't have even gone when Mihawk had almost cut him in half.

'You hit your head, your unbalanced what if you fell of the fucking roof?' Sanji sounded pissed off

What if he fell off the roof, what the hell did it matter. He might die but he was only eight floors up and with his stupid luck he would probably walk away with little to no harm and if he did die who would give a damn.

He shrugged, apparently someone might just care after all because Sanji had grabbed him by his top and was currently dragging him off the roof.

'Fucking asshole if you won't go to the hospital I'm at least calling a doctor'

He let himself be dragged, he had no energy or will to fight, he had the feeling that maybe just maybe this was Sanji's way of showing he gave a damn. In the void that was fighting to drag him down he felt just one small glimmer of hope, maybe he wasn't going to be alone after all.


	17. Chapter 16

'What would I have to do if I joined?' Sanji looked at Zoro is surprise was he actually seriously thinking about it. Sanji couldn't help but get his hopes up being stuck at sea with Zoro sounded tempting and he couldn't wait to get to fight with him.

Luffy's face lit up 'Nothing you don't want to, only rule we have is no killing.' his face went serious 'You shouldn't end other people's dreams on purpose' the flash of seriousness was gone and the teen was back to happy.

Sanji watched Zoro's face fall 'Then I can't join. I've killed others' Sanji felt his hopes shatter how could he have forgotten Luffy's one rule.

'That's the past, as long as you promise that you won't do it on my team then join us' Luffy grinned 'You have to join us you're my swordsman'

Sanji couldn't help but grin to, once Luffy had made his mind up that you were his nakama, you really had no choice but to give in and join.

'I need to go and speak to Mihawk, maybe we could talk more about it later Luffy?' Sanji noticed a small smile on Zoro's face.

'I need to go into town today anyway Marimo want me to drop you off?'

Zoro nodded in response.

'So how long have you two been going out?' Robin asked leaning forward on her hands.

Sanji felt himself blush a little, it was embarrassing coming from Robin.

'A day' Sanji's head swung round to Zoro who had answered 'Give or take a few hours'

He looked the picture of innocence, except for the small twitch of a smile that gave away that he knew exactly what he was doing.

'I think what she meant was how long have you been f…' Sanji stopped Usopp talking with one threatening glare but it didn't stop him grinning like an idiot.

'Oh if you mean how long we've been fucking that'd be about seven months' Zoro was now grinning like an idiot too.

Sanji aimed a kick at Zoro but was again blocked by the swords that always seemed to appear when needed. It wasn't as if it would have hurt him had it hit anyway.

'Watch your language in front of the ladies you idiots' Sanji sighed part of him was elated that Zoro seemed to be getting on great with everyone. Another part was pissed off that he was getting ganged up on, even his precious Robin was in on it.

He looked round the table again at his oddball family most seemed happy, Chopper looked embarrassed poor kid.

'OK before you lot get any worse I'm leaving come on Marimo' Sanji motioned to the door.

As Zoro walked by Robin she caught his arm 'Sorry for your loss' Zoro's face darkened slightly and he muttered 'thanks' and headed for the door.

Sanji sighed walked over and grabbed him and herded him to the right door.

Once they were in the car and heading into the city, Sanji thought it was a safe point for conversation, Zoro had been quiet so far.

'So what did you think of the guys?' he chuckled slightly 'They can be a little much if you're not used to them'

'I like them. They're' Zoro paused looking thoughtful 'Lively but in a good way, I'm used to spending a lot of time alone so it's a nice change'

'So Luffy really liked you, you really thinking of joining' this is what Sanji really wanted to know.

A small smile returned to Zoro's face 'Yea, I got the feeling that he wanted me for me rather than my fighting skill' he scowled slightly 'Though if we break up is he going to get rid of me?'

Sanji couldn't help but grin ''Fraid not Marimo once you're his nakama there's no getting rid off him' he could see the smile creeping back on Zoro's face 'He's a good judge of character, I mean he picked me out of all the Baratie staff'

Zoro laughed, he wasn't sure he'd ever heard him properly laugh before. Dammit he was falling even more for this damned plant.


	18. Chapter 17

Sanji waited outside of Mihawk's dojo, Zoro had gone in promising not to be too long. He felt uneasy about Zoro being so friendly with someone who had almost killed him, he wasn't worried it was just a coincidence that he happened to be chain smoking.

Finally the door opened again and Zoro came out, Sanji caught a brief glimpse of a black haired man with piercing gold eyes and as he turned to go back in Sanji noticed the sword, its blade was a monster almost as tall as it's owner, the hilt wider than his shoulders. Sanji had to admit the sword was terrifying and beautiful, he couldn't help but wonder if that was the blade that had caused the scar on Zoro's chest. Zoro slid into the car whilst Sanji was distractedly staring at what was now a closed door.

'The answers yes'

Sanji jumped slightly and stared at Zoro in confusion.

'You were wondering if that was the sword that caused the scar on my chest, am I right?'

'Uh yea' he paused confused 'how did you know?'

Zoro chuckled lightly, something Sanji could definitely get used to. 'You were staring at it with a look between administration and horror, it was priceless'

'Doesn't it bother you that he almost killed you?' Sanji wasn't going to regret not getting to know his Mossball better now that he had the chance.

'I challenged him, he won, next time I'll win' there wasn't even the slightest trace of self doubt in the way Zoro said that

'Glad you're so damn confident' Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it before starting to drive 'Now you just have to meet Zeff as my boyfriend and not some poor lost kid'

'I wasn't lost' Zoro looked nervous 'my phone was just dead'

'Uh huh, so you're admitting you're lost without your phone?'

'No' Zoro glowered out the window

Sanji decided it was definitely time to drop it, he may be lost without his phone but he was clearly much more lost without his sister.

They drove in silence except for the music from the radio, Sanji was too lost in thought to actually pay attention to what was playing.

He was going over in his head what he was going to say to Zeff. 'Hi Zeff, no I'm not gay but this is my boyfriend Zoro' or 'This is my boyfriend Zoro, remember when you asked me to drive him home?' maybe he would be lucky and Zeff wouldn't be at the restaurant. Sanji chewed nervously on the cigarette butt, unable to light a new one whilst driving. He was sure Zeff would be there, he sometimes wondered if Zeff could actually leave the place.

He pulled into the parking lot and lit up a new cigarette, he sat there deep in thought. He would need time to train before they all left, which meant spending time with Iva. He shuddered, Iva was a good guy he was just a little, no not a little he was really overbearing. He finally built up his courage put his cigarette out and opened the door, the click of the other door told him Zoro was following.

He started towards the restaurant before realising he was alone, he turned round walked to the entrance of the car park, grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him towards the Baratie.

'You really shouldn't move your restaurant, it just confuses people'

He sighed Cole had been right Zoro was both geographically challenged and in denial about it.

'Yea we move it bimonthly, just to confuse you Zoro'

He heard a grunt in response and couldn't tell if Zoro had understood he was being sarcastic or not.

He went in through the front door, the place was closed until lunchtime .

'Sit there and don't move, ok?' he pointed at a booth for Zoro to sit in.

Zoro shot him a glare but sat down anyway, Sanji was about to head to the kitchen but heard a unique set of footsteps heading towards him.

'Ah so you finally brought your boyfriend home to meet your old man' Zeff's voice seemed to echo round the empty room.

Sanji cringed had he been that god-damned obvious. His gut reaction was to yell at the old man that he was wrong and to butt the fuck out of his life, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Slightly calmer he turned to Zeff.

'What the fuck makes you think I'm dating that?' Sanji stopped and rubbed his hand across his face, what was it about this old geezer that made him so argumentative.

He looked at Zoro who had the best poker face in the world on, he guessed it was so he could go at his own pace.

He put a fresh cigarette in his mouth but left it unlit, lighting it was a guarantee of being kicked across the room. He let out another sigh well that just proved that his temper was partly learned behaviour, he looked at Zeff who was giving him a who the fuck are you kidding look.

'Yea fine I'm dating him, can we go talk in the back?'

Zeff nodded and Sanji followed him to the back office.

'So is this you finally handing in your notice and running off with the straw hat kid?' Zeff asked as he sat down behind his desk.

'Not got an exact date yet but I was thinking I should train a bit more before we leave' he chewed on his cigarette, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.

Part of him couldn't wait to search for the All Blue, it had been his dream since he was a kid, a dream he shared with the gruff man who had raised him. He just internally chanted that he would be back, that he wasn't going to be gone that long.

'So you taking your boy toy with you then?' Zeff grinned at him.

'Um Luffy wants him to join but he's not said yes yet' embarrassment overcame the sadness he was feeling

'He'll join. That captain of yours doesn't take no for an answer' Sanji nodded in agreement.

'How did you know I was going out with him?'

Zeff chuckled 'I practically set you up eggplant'

The chewed up cigarette fell from his gaping mouth.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That night he was in, I saw him watching you and it was more than him just trying to work out if you were who he'd heard about' Zeff laughed 'Unless the person had given him a detailed description of your legs'

Sanji fought down the embarrassment, he hadn't even noticed that the Marimo had been there until he asked to use the phone. That night he'd been working as a waiter, he did it every once in awhile so he could give the ladies the service they deserved.

'Who told him about me?'

'Do you remember a guy that worked here when you were a kid, his name was Cole, he spent his sometime with you?'

Hmm did Sanji remember him? He almost laughed out loud but if he did he would have to explain the weirdness and he didn't want Zeff trying to section him.

'Uh yea didn't he die though, years ago?' was Zoro getting his own haunting too?

Zeff's face darkened a little 'Yea he did a long time ago. He and your boyfriend used to be in the same foster home, he would tell his brother all about you and how well you two would get on' Zeff laughed again 'Your swordsman actually asked me if I employed more than one blonde with curly eyebrows'

Sanji felt a mixture of happy that Cole had liked him and pissed off that Zoro had asked if he had the right person.

'Why did it take the idiot so long to come though?'

Zeff looked thoughtful for a moment 'Why don't you just ask your boyfriend that one?' dammit Zeff was enjoying this too much 'Anyway care to explain why you needed a week off'

He began with the phone call, ignoring the scowl on Zeff's face and when he reached the part about the woman Zoro had killed he changed the wording to person. Though Zeff looked suspicious at his explanation and reaction he didn't push it.

Zeff sighed and shifted back in his seat 'It was his sister who talked him into coming here, she found an article after he moved out. She even came here to find out when you would be on shift'

Sanji guessed this was Zeff being nice, so that he wouldn't have to ask questions that would upset Zoro. Sanji was just glad that he had met Zoro before the fire, the idea of him being entirely alone after something like that made him feel nauseous.

There was a knock at the door and then Carne came walking in.

'Zeff there's a guy sleeping in the dining room' he looked confused

Sanji sighed that seemed to be Zoro's hobby, was sleeping a hobby? Well Zoro was definitely trying his best to make it one.

'Sanji go wake up your boyfriend, then you can help with lunch, if he's hanging around get him to do the dishes. I don't want him getting lost in the dining room'

Zeff got up walking past Carne who was grinning at Sanji.

'I don't know what's funnier that your dating guys or that you're dating that guy'

'Shut the fuck up Carne or I'll kick your ass' he maturely marched past his workmate towards the dining room.

This was going to be a long shift and he was definitely going to end up kicking someone's ass, he couldn't help but grin though, as weird as they were this was the family he had grown up with.


	19. Chapter 18

It was early evening by the time he got back to Luffy's, he had barely gotten out of his car when he got jumped on by the crazy teen.

'So is he going to join?' Sanji shook him off and lit his cigarette.

'I don't know why don't you ask him' Zoro had just gotten round the car to where Sanji was when he got jumped.

'You have to join you're my swordsman' he looked at the swordsman with a childlike hope.

Zoro looked over at Sanji 'I need to train for about three months to fix my perception, if you don't mind waiting and it's ok with Sanji I'll join'

Sanji saw a flicker of nervousness cross Zoro's face as he watched him waiting for his reaction. Luffy had stretched his neck upside down so he could see Sanji too. He just grinned at the pair 'Sounds good to me'

Luffy flew off of Zoro and ran up the path shouting about a party, Sanji sighed he was going to have to cook up a feast but he didn't mind because he was celebrating getting to keep his Marimo with him.

He grabbed Zoro's hand and led him to the house, he was in too good a mood to mock the directionless idiot. He went to the kitchen to start on the food and left the Marimo in the living room with the others, they could take a while to get used to. He put the radio on and sang along whilst he was cooking, he was feeling in a great mood. If someone had told him a few weeks ago that all this would have happened he would never have believed them. He had no regrets though he loved his team, they were his family and he lo….he had strong feelings towards a certain swordsman. Everything was still to confusing just now for him to work out exactly how he felt, but he grinned, he now had three months and god knows how long on theship to work out exactly how much he cared about his Marimo.

He heard steps behind him and looked round as Zoro came in a leant against the counter.

'Your friends are crazy' Zoro grinned at him 'That long nose guy tried to convince me he was the world's greatest fighter, strangely though he came down with an unknown illness when I suggested we spar'

Sanji laughed 'Yea he's an amazing sniper but a complete coward'

'Luffy sent me through to ask how long till meat'

'Not much longer' Sanji heard the buzz of amps getting set up, guess Soul King was playing tonight. 'You heading back through?'

'Thought I'd stay here for a bit' Sanji smiled it was calming having him around.

'If you're gonna stay you have to be useful' he pointed at the dishes.

Zoro shrugged, went to the sink and started washing up.

They carried on in silence, the radio playing in the background the only sound in the room.

This is what Sanji loved about being around the Marimo, the comfortable silences that he didn't feel forced to fill.

He was staring out the window waiting for the timer to go off when something warm and wet smacked him in the side of the head. The dish cloth fell onto his shoulder and he could feel the water soaking through his suit jacket, some trailing down his shirt.

'You bastard' he yelled as he grabbed the cloth and launched it towards Zoro who was currently acting the picture of innocence.

Zoro dodged and burst out laughing 'Your aim sucks as much as your cooking'

Oh that was it he was going to pay, he started towards the idiot before remembering where he was.

'You're lucky I have a no fighting in the kitchen rule' he grinned at his boyfriend 'Just wait till your better I'll kick your ass'

Zoro laughed 'I don't need both of my eyes to beat you'

'Oh you're on' the timer rang for the food 'After dinner that is'

Luffy came in, Sanji swore that kid had a sixth sense when it came to food being ready.

'Go get the others Luffy we're eating at the table'

While Luffy was gone he served the food and waited to make sure that everyone got to sit down before Luffy, they all needed a head start, so that they could defend their food from stretching hands.

Luffy talked loudly about how great his team was and how he couldn't wait to win the tournament. Usopp went on about how he the great Usopp would single handedly win every match. Franky bragged about his new inventions, with Chopper, Usopp and Luffy listening with awe and shouting about lasers. Brook sat with the guys and kept them amused with jokes and singing songs. Robin watched them all with a serene smile, Sanji felt the same the group felt complete, their own special, crazy family.

After dinner they all moved through to the living room that had been set up for the party, Brook started singing and the group split up to either dance or relax at the side chatting. Sanji was sitting drinking a beer next to Zoro when he noticed Luffy heading their way.

'Hey Marimo I'm going out for a smoke I'll be back in a bit' he got up and left through the kitchen before Zoro could object and follow, he wanted Zoro to get to know the others better, a task he figured would be easier without him there to talk for him.

He went out into the garden to enjoy the quiet, he enjoyed Luffy's parties but sometimes it was nice just to enjoy a bit of peace by himself.

He sat on the garden wall enjoying the night sky, being in the countryside had the advantage of being able to see the stars; he missed this when he stayed in the city.

'It's a beautiful night tonight' Robin came and sat on the wall next to him.

Sanji took a deep draw of his cigarette and nodded.

'Can you imagine what the skies going to be like when we go out to sea?' he couldn't wait to head out, he had always loved the ocean.

Robin gave a smile.

'You seem happy Sanji, seems like our swordsman's good for you.'

Sanji smiled he loved Robin but their relationship had always been more of an older sister looking after her little brother. It hadn't stopped him flirting with her but they both knew nothing would ever happen.

'Yea, it's weird until all this happened I hadn't even realised how close I had gotten to him'

'Well as long as he treats you right, he's lucky to have you' she patted him on the shoulder 'If he ever hurts you just tell me and I'll make him pay'

Sanji shuddered remembering when Franky had upset her and almost lost his balls for it.

'Of course Robin-chwan' he smiled at her 'You know of course this doesn't change how I feel about you and Nami-swan'

Robin laughed 'Shall we return to the festivities?'

He nodded and followed her to the living room.

When he returned he found that Zoro and Nami were trying to out drink each other, so he sat with Luffy.

'I like him' Luffy said looking at his new nakama

'Well of course I only pick the best'

He grinned at Luffy knowing that he had made some awful choices in the past when it came to dating.

'Have you told him about your past yet?'

Sanji felt his stomach twisting even thinking about it. Being stranded on that island with Zeff was hell, they had survived but it had left its mark on him.

'Not yet Luffy maybe when things have settled down' or maybe never because he hated talking about it.

Everyone here had a bad past, he was pretty sure it's why a group of such unusual personalities worked. Maybe it's why Zoro just seemed to fit in place like he had always belonged here.

'Hey Sanji?' Luffy tapped him on the shoulder, damn he'd completely zoned out. 'Can you make more food? I'm hungry'

Sanji looked over at Zoro who was holding his own against Nami, Chopper was sitting between his crossed legs talking animatedly about something.

He got up and headed back to his kitchen. As he did his mind wandered over the chaos that had been the last couple of weeks. He heard Zoro laughing as he left the room and grinned, he loved hearing him happy after everything that had happened.

He started making some snacks for the party, he was humming along to the radio when he felt someone come up behind him. He felt an arm drape over his shoulder and a chin rested on his other.

'Hey Curly'

'Hey Mossy, so who won?'

'Luffy called it a draw, he said if we didn't stop we'd drink everything he had'

'You don't sound drunk' if he'd drank as much as he was letting on he should be comatose.

'Come on Curly you know I don't get drunk'

'You seemed drunk on the roof'

'Nah that was blood loss and pain meds' Zoro paused and leaned in closer 'You know thanks for coming that day' his voice was quiet and if he hadn't been so close he probably wouldn't have heard him 'and for coming back after you found out what I'd done'

He felt his chest ache, what would have happened to his Marimo if he'd ignored that call or hadn't put the TV on.

'It really shouldn't have taken all this to realise what you meant to me Marimo' he paused relaxing into Zoro more 'Next time you're in trouble just tell me or one of the others, stop trying to face everything alone'

Luffy had been right when he'd spoken to him everyone in the group was there to help with anything the others needed.

He felt Zoro hum in agreement 'Luffy says I can stay here with you, he says you'll drive me to the dojo everyday'

Sanji sighed that sounded like Luffy 'Sure I'll take you I'm going for some training myself anyway'

'We can go pick up your stuff tomorrow' not that he had much to bring anyway 'I'll start bringing mine to not much point in keeping that flat anymore'

They had a lot to do and only three months to do it but worrying about that could wait until tomorrow. He turned around giving Zoro a quick kiss 'Go enjoy yourself Marimo, I'll be through when I'm done cooking'

He watched his boyfriend as he left the kitchen, he couldn't wait for Zoro to finish his training so that they could spar. He'd been watching the Marimo if he had time to aim he could hit his target like with the cloth but he lost his accuracy as his speed increased. He wanted a fair fight so he would wait.

The timer went off and he took out the food out of the oven, he plated it up and took it through to his Nakama.


	20. Epilogue Part 1

_Hey guys this is part one of the epilogue. The line break mid story is to switch perspective. There's a heavily changed scene from the anime in here as well. PLease enjoy and I'll write more in part 2 (It took longer than I expected)_

* * *

 _Zoro walked into the room, it was large white walls, the room was full of benches all facing towards another door on the opposite wall. There was a straight path down between the benches so you could walk directly from one door to the next. He walked down it and sat next to the only other person in the room_

 _'I'm dead then?' he asked his brother._

 _'No, well not yet anyway if you don't go back soon you will be though'_

 _He had survived, he couldn't help but happy his gamble had paid off._

 _'Where is this and how do I get back then?'_

 _'You really don't panic about anything do you?'_

 _Zoro shrugged what was the point in getting worked up about something he couldn't change, even if he had been dead._

 _'Think of this as a waiting room, you go through that door when you're ready to move on, that door you came through lets you go back' Cole glanced at the door he had came through 'Of course if your body gives in then you'll just go back as a ghost'_

 _'Why am I here then?'_

 _'Your body needed to heal, so you went wandering, it happens sometimes'_

 _Zoro felt uneasy 'So I can just go back and everything will be fine?'_

 _'Not quite you wandered here for a reason, what's bothering you Zoro' Cole looked at him in a way that meant he had no choice but to answer, if he wanted to leave that was._

 _He thought about it, he was happy, really happy with Sanji. The Strawhats were like family to him and….._

 _And he felt guilty._

 _'I feel guilty for being happy, I mean you, Kuina and Koshiro, all of you lost everything and it's my fault' he couldn't look his brother in the eye._

 _'Look Zoro stop it, I'm dead and that's partly my fault, I should have reported our step dad but I didn't because I wanted to stay with you. It's why I'm still here watching you, I never blamed you for anything' he sighed 'As for Kuina and Koshiro look around you, they moved on and all they asked for was that I get your swords to you and to make sure you weren't alone'_

 _Zoro looked at his brother 'none of you blame me?' He felt a lightness at the idea that he had been given Wado by Kuina and not just because he was the only one left._

' _Not a bit' his brother smiled at him._

 _Guilt that he hadn't even realised he had built up was washed away and he felt better than he had in so long. He finally felt like it was ok to be happy, now he just had to get back._

 _'Um how do I get back? Do I just go through that door?'_

' _Usually that's how it works but there's something I need to tell you'_

 _Zoro started to worry what if he couldn't get back into his body what if he died, he just wanted to get back to Sanji._

 _'Normally you come here pretty quickly and then you can go straight back it takes an hour or two at most' Cole looked uncomfortable_

 _'How long have I been away?'_

 _'Four weeks, you got lost on your way here, it's lucky that you have an amazing doctor with you he's kept you alive this whole time'_

 _Four weeks, oh god he needed to get back now, he needed to let Sanji know he was ok._

 _'How do I get back? What's happening to my body?'_

 _'You're in a coma and I'll take you back, but after that I need to move on I only have the energy to go back one more time.'_

 _'Thanks' Zoro put his hand on his brother's shoulder 'not just for this but for everything you did when I was a kid, you don't need to worry about me anymore, my new family won't let me down'_

' _I know, come on time to get you back'_

 _He followed his brother to the door, his hand was grabbed and he was pulled through it._

* * *

He sat staring at the unmoving figure on the bed, he looked at the machines Chopper had hooked him up to, they confirmed that he was alive as they had for the last four weeks.

So why the hell wouldn't he wake up? Dammit you moss headed idiot, just open your eyes already. His mind drew him back to that day again as it always did, his living nightmare on repeat.

 _They had just beaten Moriah at the Thriller Bark arena, the fight had been hellish and he had been arguing with Zoro more than normal. Brook had laughed and said they sounded like an old married couple, bickering over the stupidest of things. They had been exhausted, all the fights had been brutal and Luffy had been beaten pretty badly and was unconscious, when Kuma had arrived. He had announced that he was there to kill Luffy, that it had been decided that he was too dangerous and must be stopped before he got any stronger._

 _Luffy had lain there unconscious and helpless, as Kuma created a bomb with his devil fruit he called it Ursus Shock. He had told the crew that if they handed Luffy over they would be left unharmed, no one took the offer. He had released the bomb knocking most of them out, when his ears finally stopped buzzing, he had gotten up expecting the worst but had only seen Zoro, head bleeding again talking to Kuma near a still breathing Luffy. He had walked unsteadily over to them and as he had he caught their conversation._

'' _Instead of Luffy, take my life instead, I was going to become the greatest swordsman in the world, if you need to remove a threat take me'_

 _What the hell was he talking about? Dammit if he wasn't so injured he could reach his Marimo faster._

' _Are you willing to die and abandon your dream for him?'_

' _It's the only way to save my crew, I'll do it, how can I be the greatest swordsman if I can't even protect them'_

 _He was almost at them and he could see Zoro, who was sitting on his haunches in front of Kuma, he was shaking and Sanji couldn't tell if it was exhaustion or fear that Kuma wouldn't take the deal. He wouldn't, no he couldn't let Zoro do this. He loved the stupid idiot and he couldn't face watching him die._

' _Wait you stupid swordsman' His body ached and his legs kept threatening to give_

 _No way would he let his Marimo do this, he couldn't stand to lose him. So many nights they had stayed awake talking about their dreams, Zoro was going to become the greatest swordsman in the world. It was a promise he had made as a child with his sister, that one of them would do it and now he was the only one left. Whenever Zoro talked about it he became serious, yet there was always a gleam of excitement in his eyes. He would sacrifice himself to make sure that Zoro completed his promise to his sister, a true man never let a woman down._

 _He turned to the giant of a man, 'Don't kill him, take me instead. I'm stronger than him anyway' he could hear Zoro breathing heavily behind him 'I've always been ready to sacrifice myself for my family'_

 _He couldn't bare to look at Zoro. 'I'm sorry Zoro, you'll have to go on without me, stay with the others and fight with them in my place, protect them for me'_

 _He wanted to say more but if he did he would break down and he couldn't afford to do it, he needed to stay strong so that Zoro would move on, he regretted that he wouldn't get to be with him anymore, the wasted time before he'd realised what the swordsman had meant to him but he couldn't watch the man he loved die and so ironically he would do just that to Zoro. His body shook pain and exhaustion were overwhelming him but he stood facing the enemy the one that wanted to either destroy his captain Luffy or his boyfriend and he couldn't let him do either._

 _Suddenly he felt a presence beside him and before his exhausted body could move, he felt the hilt of Zoro's sword hit into his side, his body swayed more and his vision was quickly getting invaded by black spots. How could Zoro move so fast? He was exhausted and beaten too._

 _He spun round and grabbed Zoro's shoulder for balance, his face was so cold and serious._

' _Why Marimo?' he could feel his legs caving._

 _Zoro raised his hand and ran it through the blonde's hair._

' _This time I'll protect the person I love, I'll keep my family safe'_

 _His hand slid down Zoro's arm as he couldn't hold himself up anymore, he felt an arm slow his fall to the ground and then the darkness overwhelmed him._

 _Eventually the darkness had receded and he had awoken desperately looking around for Zoro, all he had found was the swords placed carefully next to him. Most of the crew were over with Luffy who had made a miraculous recovery and was bouncing around, he ran off to find his Marimo._

 _Eventually he had found him, he was standing in the middle of a dark ring, it looked like someone had blown up a tin of dark red paint and Zoro was standing in the middle of it with his arms crossed staring ahead, thank god he was alive. He ran through the circle, nausea hit him as he saw how badly Zoro was bleeding and the realisation that the circle was made from his blood. He reached out towards Zoro, who was still staring ahead 'Marimo?' he saw the dark eyes focus on him 'Curly' Zoro smiled at him before collapsing to the ground._

Four weeks, four fucking weeks and still not one movement, Chopper couldn't understand it. Zoro was breathing by himself, he'd had enough transfusions that he was no longer suffering from blood loss, he had drips giving him everything he needed and other than a couple of times during the first few days, his heartbeat was strong and unstopping.

He ran his hand through the green hair, it was longer than he was used to, he wanted Zoro to wake up so that he could find out if he meant what he'd when he said he loved him. Why the hell had he said it then left him alone? He got up and left the medical bay, it was time for Chopper to do his check ups and he had to cook dinner, have a shower and change; that was Choppers rules for letting him stay in the medical bay all day, he had to leave it once a day to look after himself. The girls covered breakfast and lunch and as long as he ate it nobody complained, they all gave him sympathetic looks during the period of the day that he was out of the medical bay and they left him in peace when he was in it.


	21. Epilogue Part 2

The feeling of a calloused hand running through his hair woke him up, it took him a minute to gather his bearings and he realised he was still in the infirmary, he had fallen asleep leaning over the bed in his seat. It took him another couple of minutes to realise that it was Zoro's hand running through his hair, he sat up quickly looking at his Marimo, eyes open and smiling at him. Was he dreaming?

'Both eyebrows go the same way, you realise how ridiculous that looks right?' Sanji snapped out of the shock of seeing him awake. Stupid bastard had been out four weeks and that's the first thing he says. He took a second to put his hair back over his eyebrow, even though the secret was out of the bag now.

'You stupid bastard' Sanji felt the flare of anger die 'How could you do that? How could you tell me you loved me then go off to die?' Zoro tried to sit up a bit but the tubes going into his arm made it difficult, he sighed and lay back down.

'Look I'll go get Chopper we can talk later' Zoro shook his head and began pulling the tubes out, the long needles made Sanji feel uncomfortable, Chopper was not going to be happy.

Sanji tried to tell Zoro to stop but was interrupted 'I'm fine' he dropped the tubes down and sat round so he was facing Sanji 'Chopper can lecture me later' He felt Zoro's hand start stroking his hair again and all the fight left him.

'I couldn't let him kill Luffy, he was the first person who wanted me without knowing how good a fighter I was, even if it was because I was with you I don't care. He was so excited at the idea of me joining you guys, everyone took me in without a second thought, I wanted to protect them all' Zoro paused 'I guess I wanted you to know that I loved you incase I didn't survive and I was too scared just to say it directly, then you tried to take my place' he let out a dark chuckle 'It's as though I'm cursed to lose anybody I love, I wasn't about to lose you too, so yea I knocked you out and hoped I would survive like I always do'

'And if you didn't?' Sanji asked he could feel himself choking up

Zoro lifted his face so he was looking directly into Sanji's eyes and smiled 'Then it would have been worth it knowing you were alive'

Sanji buried his head into Zoro's leg and finally gave in to his emotions, he knew how Zoro had felt, he'd already seen how badly Zoro had taken losing his family but he would still try to take his place every time because of the void he had felt when he hadn't known if Zoro would wake up, the panic and terror during the first day when his heart had stopped, watching Chopper fight to get it beating again, to get him breathing again.

'How about this then' Zoro pulled his face up so he was looking at him 'whether it's out there fighting for our dreams or in old age in a hospital, we should go at the same time. That way neither of us has to go on without the other' Zoro looked pleased with himself as though he had solved life's greatest puzzle.

'You know that sounds like you're proposing right?' he laughed wiping away the tears from his face.

Zoro looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged 'Ok then marry me'

Sanji's mind went blank and he stared gobsmacked at Zoro, he grinned at him smugly and lay back down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

'Hey Curly, you can answer later, I should probably face Chopper now'

Sanji got up in silence, never before had he been so lost for words, he left the infirmary for the men's sleeping quarters. He checked his watch it was just after three in the morning, he laughed that must be his and Zoro lucky hour, he gently woke up Chopper and told him that Zoro was awake, the reindeer ran off, holding back his tears of joy.

Sanji went to the kitchen and started on something light to feed Zoro now that he was finally awake. Focusing on cooking kept his mind busy until he took a break, he sat outside the kitchen with a rare cigarette. He had barely smoked the last four weeks, all his spare time was spent in the infirmary where Chopper had a smoking ban. He thought about what Zoro had said, being without him had been his own personal hell, he had no plans to ever leave him, even though they fought over every stupid thing it wasn't vindictive it was fun and he had found someone he could spar with and not hold back. To think that he had almost lost him because the Marines used the tournament to take out strong fighters as a way to "protect" their city, he'd heard that the Marines played dirty but hadn't believed it until now.

He couldn't actually think of any solid reason to say no, he returned to the kitchen and plated up some of the soup, the rest would keep until lunch for the others. He went back to the infirmary, knocking before entering.

'So Doc how's the patient?'

'He's perfectly healthy' he looked at Zoro who was back to lying with his arms behind his head, he still had a huge grin on his face. 'He'll be a bit sore for a few days because he's been stuck in bed for so long'

'That's cause he had such an amazing doctor looking after him'

'That doesn't make me happy at all you bastard' he watched as the cute reindeer blushed and spun around, it was always worth complimenting him like that just to get this reaction.

Sanji set the food down on the table near Zoro, the little medic had stopped spinning and was staring at Sanji in awe.

'I heard you're getting married, that's so amazing' he could almost feel the joy radiating of the reindeer

'I'M WHAT?!' Sanji yelled he looked at the confused reindeer and then at the grinning idiot on the bed.

'I haven't even said yes yet' he hadn't even thought about his wording when he heard laughter from the bed and Zoro repeating yet back at him.

'God-dammit you're the most unromantic asshole I've ever met' Sanji fumed at his idiot

Zoro just grinned back at him 'I think your romantic enough for both of us, don't you?'

Sanji sighed he knew he wasn't going to win this so he may as well give him what he wanted.

'Fine it's a yes then' he couldn't help sounding a little moody, Zoro just had this habit of winding him up 'Now eat your damned food'

He went to sit down and noticed Chopper was missing, strange that he hadn't heard him leave, he'd probably left whilst he was distracted with Zoro.

Zoro had barely gotten halfway through his food when his Captain burst through the door.

He bounded across the room and landed on Zoro.

'Zoro you're awake' he heard Zoro groan under the onslaught of his Captain.

Luffy looked at Sanji a grin splitting his face 'Chopper told me you're getting married' Luffy was bouncing up and down in excitement, Sanji grinned at the uncomfortable look on Zoro's face and took that as payback for him winding him up.

'Yea Luffy we are but get off the patient or Chopper will kick you out' Luffy got up off Zoro and headed towards the door.'Franky says because I'm a captain I can marry you guys, I'm going to start practicing' and he ran off out the door before either could respond.

Sanji looked at Zoro in shock, even the moss head looked taken aback, then he just burst out laughing, quickly joined by Zoro. With Luffy in charge this was going to be one of the most chaotic events of their lives but somehow it seemed perfect. They heard more of the crew on the deck asking what Luffy was shouting about and he could hear the excitement at both pieces of news.

* * *

And that's it. I hope you enjoyed and thanks a lot for all of you guys that finished reading it, I can't believe it went over 20k words :D. A special thanks to the guest who left a review for every chapter, I actually waited patiently for everyone of your reviews and I don't know how far this would have went if not for you. Another thanks to the Zosan fan I met in a shop who convinced me I shouldn't kill Zoro. (I was considering it hence the break in writing).


End file.
